The Gift
by OneVictoriousWolf
Summary: After one night alone in the apartment together, James and Jade are pregnant. This is Jades, Carat, Ko, Cogan (Camille/Logan). Rated T to be safe and because of language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After one night alone in the apartment together, James and Jade are pregnant. This is Jades, Carat, Ko, Cogan (Camille/Logan). **

A tear ran down the soft, pale face of Jade Allison West. You may know her; the 17 year old pessimist, the Goth of Hollywood Arts, and the girlfriend of James Diamond from the famous boy band, Big Time Rush. She sat on the toilet in the bathroom of the apartment she shared with her twin, Heather Fox in the Palm Woods.

The timer beeped and she hesitated to walk to the counter. She picked up the pregnancy test, getting a flashback of a couple of nights before.

_-Flashback-_

_Jade sat in James' arms on the couch. She smiled as they sat in front of the fireplace. They were in Jade's apartment that she shared with Heather Fox, her twin. She kissed his arm and rubbed it. "Wanna watch some TV?" James asked, rubbing circles on Jade's upper-arm. _

"_Nah, I like the quietness, especially when I'm with you." She kissed him passionately. She turned around to face him and leaned against him as they continued their make-out session. _

"_Heather's going to be busy all night?" James asked wanting to know if Jade's sister wasn't gonna walk in on anything she'd be uncomfortable seeing. _

"_Yeah, she is." Jade responded. James lied her down and spread himself out. Forgetting on they were on the couch and not on the bed, they turned and fell off, James breaking her fall. They both burst into laughter. _

_James flirted, "You know you're erotic when you laugh." _

"_And you are so handsome when you flirt." Jade says, leaning in to kiss him. He rubs her hand up and down her back as they swap saliva and let their tongues in each other's mouths. Jade pulls away. "What do you say, gorgeous? Want to go to my room?" _

"_Definitely," He responded. Jade pulled him up and landed her lips on his. She led the way as they both went to her room, kissing and never pulling away. James pulled away and picked her up. Jade pulled back her head as he trailed kisses down her neck. She slammed the door and he put her back down, banging her against the wall. _

"_Take it off." _

"_What?" _

"_Take off whatever you want." Jade said, smirking. James moved the shoulder of her shirt off of her and caressed it. She pushed him away and he landed on the edge of the bed. She walked to him and ripped off his shirt. "Baby's got abs." _

"_Jade West, I love you." _

"_Shush. Don't say that. Just kiss me." She says and James kissed her sharply. Jade crawled onto his lap and leaned down, allowing him to trail kisses down her chest. She moaned and held onto him tightly. She pulled away and took her shirt off. Undoing the covers, they get under them. Jade covers her chest as James just lies there, staring down at her. _

"_Like I said, I love you." _

"_Like I said, don't say that; just kiss me."_

_They continued what they were doing and that's when a baby was made. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Jade," She heard an indulgent voice call her name from the doorway. "Are you okay?" It was Heather, Jade's identical twin only by 10 minutes. "Um, is that a pregnancy test?"

Jade nodded. "Um, yeah, it is. It...It says positive."

"Are you sure?" Heather walks over, grabs a piece of toilet paper and wraps the test around it to look at it. "Oh my god, it's affirmative."

"I just said that." Jade snapped.

"We don't know for sure, though. I mean, there can always be a false alarm. Does James know?"

"No. He doesn't. I just found out."

"Come on." Heather helps her up. "We'll go to the doctor."

**888**

"_You've reached Jade. Congratulations." _ James had gotten Jade's voicemail as he tried to call her for the 14th time that day.

"Hey, Jade, I've been calling you. I'm worried about you ever since you've started acting distant. Call me back soon. If I did something, I'm sorry about whatever I did. I love you. Bye." He ended the voice message as soon as Carlos and Logan walked in. "Hey, guys, have you seen Jade?"

"No." Logan responded. "I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Neither have I."

"She won't answer her phone and I'm getting worried! I'm calling Heather!" James walked away, dialing Heather's phone number.

"_This is Heather speaking." _ Heather's voice was heard on the other line when she picked up.

"Hey, Heather, have you seen Jade? She won't answer my calls."

"_No, I haven't seen her as of late." _ Heather lied. James just hung up.

"Where the hell is my girlfriend?" He asked, shouting as he walked out of the apartment.

**888**

Jade sat nervously in the chair while Heather was checking her in. She glanced at her phone. Now she had 15 voicemails, 10 messages; 4 from Cat, Carlos, and Kendall, 2 from Camille and Jo and 4 from James. "Dr. Hollywood will see you in a moment." Heather spoke, sitting next to Jade. "Hey, no matter what the results are, I'm sure James will stay with you."

"How do you know that?" Jade asked. "With almost every teenager that gets pregnant, the boy leaves. I feel like James will leave. If you tell me you are psychic, I'm so putting you in a mental hospital."

"I'm pretty sure it's the hormones messing with you _if _you are pregnant, but you don't have to be so rude."

"Rudeness is my original attitude." Jade bickered, looking at Heather.

"Jade, you may come in." Dr. Hollywood comes out. Both girls get up and walk to his office. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Doesn't it bother you that your last name is the popular place where celebrities live?" Jade asked. Heather rolled her eyes and started to speak.

"So, Jade recently took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. We just need to see if it was a false alarm or if she's going to become a mother in the next nine months." Heather explained.

"Ah, it's simple as that." Dr. Hollywood spoke.

"Let's just say that if she is pregnant, I'd like a niece. Thank you very much." Heather chuckled.

"I'd want a son. Boys are so much simpler than girls."

"Check with me on that in 9 months." Heather bickered. Soon, she was getting tests done and they'd be getting the results. "So...how do you feel?" Heather asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't really know. Maybe confused, furious, and...happy, but I have no idea why."

"You and James made a life _together_. That's probably why."

"Well, Jade," Dr. Hollywood walks back in with the results. "You're definitely pregnant. Congratulations."

"Oh my god...I'm gonna be a mom." Jade muttered. "Pinch me just so I can know if this is a dream." Heather pinches her, and Jade realizes that it's not a dream; it's reality. In 9 months, she and James were going to be responsible for a delicate life.

**888**

"Jo!" James yelled across the lobby, catching the attention of the blonde girlfriend of Kendall Knight. "Have you seen Jade?"

"Nope, but I saw her earlier. Maybe she's at Cat's." Jo suggested.

**888 **

"I can't believe this." Jade stood frozen in her seat as Heather drove back to the Palm Woods. "What..." She paused. "What the hell am I gonna tell Mom and Dad?"

"It doesn't matter how they react, because you live with me; you don't live with them anymore. If they disown you, it won't matter because no matter what, everything will be okay."

"You say everything will be okay but deep down, you know everything won't be okay." Jade responds. They finally reach the Palm Woods and see James about to leave.

"James." Jade called him. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to look for you." He said, walking over to her. She notices the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's, uh...It's nothing. I'm fine."

Deep down he knew she wasn't okay. "Jade, I know you and I know that that's not true."

"It's nothing." Jade says, walking away. She couldn't stop thinking about how in 9 months, she was going to be responsible for a tiny human with the most fragile bones until they grow up to be an adult. What if she couldn't do it? What if she was going to be a bad mother?

It seemed like Heather was reading her mind when she suddenly says, "You won't be a bad mother. You know _exactly what_ to _not _do."

**888 **

Later, Jade is lazily lying down on the couch, watching _Full House_ with a trash can by her side in case she needed to throw up. She looked down at her stomach and whispered, "What are we going to do with you?"

There's a knock on the door. "It's open!" She shouted and Kendall walks in.

"Hey." He greeted her. She looked up at him.

"Do you have a reason to be here?"

"Don't be mad at Heather for this, but she told me about the little bundle in the oven." He says, walking over to the couch.

"I'm gonna kill her." Jade remarked, staring at the screen.

Kendall asks, "Is it James' baby?"

"Of course it is. Who else's baby would it be?"

"I don't know. When are you gonna tell him?"

"I'll tell him when the bump starts to show."

"Well, I'd tell him soon, because _a lot_ can happen in those short moments. Let me tell you something. When my mom was pregnant with Katie, the 9 months went pretty quick and soon enough, I was helping her change diapers no matter how gross I thought it was. So, trust me; the 9 months will fly by."

"Trust me. I'll tell him soon." Jade replied.

**888 **

A couple of days passed and Jade had finally decided to tell James. She took a deep breath, walking into the elevator and going up to James' floor. She softly knocked on the door and it opened, showing James. "Hey." Jade said with a hint of mixed sadness and nervousness. "I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

Telling by his girlfriend's tone of voice, it was not good. He let her in and they walked to his room. Minutes passed and it was now 7:02PM. 12 minutes had passed with persistent silence in the air. "Jade, what is it?" He asked.

"What?"

"I mean, you wanted to talk right. Well, we've been sitting here for 12 minutes and you haven't said anything."

"Oh. Well, it's hard to bring this up, but..." Jade trailed off. "Remember that night when Heather was away at a photo shoot in Canada and we had the apartment all to ourselves? I think we were so caught up in all that that we forgot to use protection. I'm pregnant."

"What?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant. Heather took me to the doctor this morning and it was positive on both the pregnancy test from the drug store and the tests the doctor took. I don't know if you want to keep it. I don't know if I want to keep it."

"Well, as a former fetus, I'm against abortion. And since I've kind of been a little abandoned by my parents, I'm against adoption."

"So, we're keeping it?"

"We're keeping it."

"I guess I can't call you my boyfriend anymore. I guess now I can call you my baby daddy." Jade chuckled. They lied there for a few minutes. "How are we gonna tell your parents?"

"They're in Minnesota, so what are they gonna do? Kill me?" James asked.

"Yeah, but there's Kendall's mom, and she's like a 2nd mom to both of us."

"Then it won't really matter if my mom and dad disown me and your parents disown you. We have Heather, Kendall, Katie, Cat, Carlos, Logan, Camille, Jo; we have all those people and 4 people less wouldn't make any difference at all."

"Why do I love you so much?" Jade asked.

"Because I'm not Beck and I know it's not right to compare myself to him, but really? Kiss the new girl on her second day when you have a girlfriend?"

Jade chuckled. "I just hope that people don't make up those incredulous rumors, like "OMG, Jade West cheated on her rock star boyfriend," or "Jade West is such an easy bitch." Like, seriously, those people need to get a life."

James laughed.

"All I know is that this baby will have an amazing father who will always be their first hero." Jade said.

"All I know is that this baby will have an incredible mother who will love it no matter what. I guess beautiful things have to come early."

"You know what I'm really scared about?"

"What?"

"How it's going to end up." Jade replied. "You know how in the movies or TV shows, they make it look scary. And in half of those, the one carrying the baby dies."

"Don't worry; you're not gonna die."

"What are you, a psychic?" Jade asked. Soon, after talking about the future and reminiscing about the past, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Jade whispers, "I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The first person I'll always love. I love you, James. James Diamond."

**A/N: How was that for a first chapter? Review, favorite, follow, whatever!**


	2. Telling the Ones Closest

**Chapter 2 - Telling the Ones Closest**

Jade and James were still in the same position on the bed as they were when they fell asleep last night. She snuggled closer to him and sighed peacefully. "I wish we could stay like this until kingdom come." He said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"So do I." Jade replied. James' phone beeped and Jade groaned. "Apparently, the real world is still out there, yet every time I'm with you, it's like everyone and everything is gone." She said as James checked the message.

"That was Gustavo. He, um, wants _the dogs_ at the studio in 15 minutes." James replied. He pressed kiss against her lips and she kindly returned the favor.

"I should go do some other stuff, too. I feel like it's too early to tell."

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I think maybe four weeks far along."

"Then it's not too early."

**888**

Kendall, Carlos and Logan walks down the halls of Rocque Records and met Gustavo and Kelly in the recording studio. "Where's James?" Gustavo asked _loudly_ as usual.

"He's with Jade. I think they're going through something right now. I don't know what it is, but they've been distant lately." Logan said. Kendall knew why, but to save himself from Jade's fury, he didn't say anything.

"Well, he needs to be here to record a new song, NOW!" Gustavo shouted. "GET HIM HERE!"

"Okay." Both Kendall and Carlos left to go get James. "So, what kind of stuff are Jade and James going through?" Carlos asked.

"Don't tell anyone this, but Jade's pregnant. I heard it from Heather."

"Oh, wow." Carlos expressed. "I wonder how they feel about it."

"I think Jade's scared, but she always hides her feelings." Kendall responded.

**888 **

Jade and James sit on the couch in the apartment, waiting for Jennifer to sit down so they can tell her. After finishing what she needed to do, Jennifer sat in front of them. "Okay, so what is so important that you needed to tell me?"

"Um, don't freak out..." James started. Just by those words, Jennifer knew something was wrong. "But Jade is pregnant..."

"Get out." Jennifer suddenly ordered. "I mean it. Take your stuff and go. I will not have a 17 year old soon-to-be father in this apartment! I will be calling your mother about this." She walked away. James put his head in his hands and sighed. He looked at Jade, who was rubbing her hand up and down her back.

Soon, they were on their way out of the apartment when they ran into Carlos and Kendall.  
"Hey guys, so...it looks like I won't be sleeping in the apartment tonight. See you at Rocque Records." He said, walking out with Jade to go tell her parents about the baby. He and Jade got in his car and Jade just stared out of the window, listening to _DJ, Ease My Mind _by Nikki and the Dove.

_**In a, in a deep sleep**_

_**Awakened, by the trackers**_

_**Kept you hidden, here with me**_

_**Was not prepared, for a dead end **_

"I love you." James suddenly said, looking at her. "Sometimes I think we waste our words and we waste our moments and we don't take the time to say the things that are in our hearts when we have the chance." He took his hand in hers and soon after, they were driving up the driveway of Jade's old folk's home.

_**Take me, take me downtown **_

_**Tonight, I want to forget**_

_**I want lights to blind me**_

_**I want beat, want to disappear **_

They opened the door and walked into the living room. Janice West, Jade's mother, was reading a book while Christopher West, Jade's father, was watching sports. "Hi Mom, Dad," Jade's voice was soft, it sounded like she was about to cry. She and James took a seat on the love-seat. "I, um...well, James and I have to tell you something. I don't care if you want to disown me, because we're still keeping it, but uh...James you want to tell them?"

"No, they frighten me."

"Okay then." Jade sighed. "I'm pregnant."

"Get out." Chris ordered. "I will not have a 17 year old pregnant teenager in this family. You are no longer our daughter."

"Mom..."

"Chris."

"No, it's final. You are no longer a West, you are a...nobody." He slapped her. "Get the hell out."

James punched him. "I don't know if you know this, but there is such thing called jail and child abusers are in it." James said, taking Jade to the door.

"Congratulations," Jade said, turning to them. "You gained a punch, but you lost a daughter."

_**Oh DJ, ease my mind, will you **_

_**Play that song again, because we were in love **_

_**Before, before the rain began **_

_**And if I cry, I cover my ears**_

_888_

James had dropped Jade back off at the Palm Woods before going to the Palm Woods. Jade walked to the elevator and pushed the button. She looked over and saw a mother holding her child. She couldn't help but think that'd it be her holding her child in just 9 months. In 9 months, ten fingers and ten precious toes would come out of her.

_**OH DJ **_

_**OH DJ**_

_**Play that song again, because we were in love**_

_**Before, before the rain began **_

_**And if I cry, I'll cover my ears**_

"_You are no longer our daughter."_ Those very words repeated in her head. God, she was grateful she had James and that he was such an understanding boyfriend to her. Otherwise, where would she be now?

She noticed a tear go down her face as she walked into the empty elevator and pressed the button labeling her floor. Once it opened, Jade walked down the hall and tears were threatening to come out as the scene repeated in her head. She opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. Heather saw her sister's tear-stained face and a red-mark on the side of her cheek. She doesn't say anything; she just walks up and hugs her tightly, letting the Goth cry in her arms.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"Dad slapped me, Heather." Jade sniffled. Heather froze. They were definitely going to be confronted about this.

"Come on, let's go cheer you up." Heather said, pulling away and grabbing her purse.

"No, I um, I need to go tell my friends." Jade said, walking out after grabbing her keys. She was going to tell Cat, then Andre, then Beck, then Robbie. She wasn't going to tell Tori; it wasn't any of her business.

**888**

"What is the big deal?" James asked, walking up to Gustavo and Kelly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Gustavo shouted.

"Well, who cares? I had some stuff to take care off and I had to take care of my girlfriend because she's PREGNANT." James slipped out. "And now she's gonna kill me about saying that."

"Wait, Jade's expecting?" Kelly asked. James nodded in response. "Oh, wow. You two are too young."

"We've already figured that out."

"James," Gustavo yelled. "What did Kendall's mother say? Or what did your mother say? What did Jade's parents say?"

"We've been kicked out by both parents and my mom hasn't found out, but she'll find out when Kendall's mom calls her to tell her.

**888**

"Hello, um, Brooke," Jennifer sat at the table, calling Brooke Diamond, James' mother, "I'm calling about James."

"_What happened? Is he hurt?" _Brooke asked frantically on the other line.

"No, he's fine..."

"_Jennifer, will you please excuse me? Someone else is on the other line." _

**888**

Brooke Diamond sat in her office, putting Jennifer on hold and answering the call from none other than _Jade_. "Hello, Jade?" Brooke answered.

"_Hi, Ms. Diamond, I'm not sure if Jennifer called you about this already, but James and I wanted to be the first to tell you this. I hope you're sitting down because you are not going to like what I'm going to say in a minute. Usually, I wouldn't be the kind of girlfriend to call a boy's parents just to tell them some maddening news except for them being hurt. He's not hurt; he's just fine. But we're both not fine emotionally. We're __**pregnant**__. Before you kick him out, or disown him, or I don't know, just remember this; this is like your very first grandchild. Jennifer already kicked him out; he doesn't need another mom to kick him out. And really, we only have your support so far because you're the only one who knows how to go through this." _

"Oh...wow." Brooke sighed. "I'm not gonna disown or throw him out, but...I am mad at you two for not being responsible." She hung up and called Jennifer back.

**888**

Jennifer picked up her phone and answered the call back from Brooke. "Back to what I was saying..." Jennifer started, but Brooke interrupted her.

"_I know what you were going to say. Jade beat you to it. I would love if you gave James another chance. He really has nowhere else to go. Jade just told me that her parents basically kicked her out even though she's living with Heather strangely. They know they were irresponsible, I know that too. But they're teens, they don't know any better. Remember when we were in high school and I was pregnant with James? I know how they feel. They feel scared, violated, worried. It's best for them to have as much help as they can because like I said, they're only teenagers and it's normal for them to make mistakes. Everyone does. And you've made some petty mistakes of your own, don't hold that against them. I hope that you change your mind about this. I know nobody says no to me, so I doubt that you will. Bye Jen." _Brooke preached before ending the call.

**888**

Beck sat on his couch in his RV, watching TV when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" He shouted. Jade stepped in, ready to tell him the news. "Hey." He greeted her with a soft grin. It vanished when she saw her gloomy expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"A lot's been going on this past day." She said, sitting in the desk chair across from him. "Well, you know how you always said that if I ever had a baby with another boyfriend that you wanted to be the godfather or at least a non-blood related uncle? Well, I think you might be getting your wish."

"Oh my god, are you...?" He paused, trying to take in the news. Jade nodded frantically.

"Yeah, I am. Apparently, James and I are going to be new parents soon." She said. "I'm scared, Beck." She continued, starting to tear up.

"SH, SH, it'll all be okay." He soothed, hugging her. She pulled away.

"You can't say that. My parents kicked me out, Kendall's mom kicked James out, I'm scared that Cat, Andre, and Robbie and the whole school is going to think that I'm gonna be on MTV's TEEN MOM before they know it and start one of those sickening rumors. I'm afraid that at one point, someone's going to force us to put the baby up for adoption or abort it and I don't want to kill a child. Everything is falling apart at the moment, so now do you want to tell me that everything is going to be okay?" Jade asked angrily.

"Well, I'm just saying to for the sake of the pregnancy. I don't really know that if everything's going to be okay and I know that it's stressful, but it happens to everyone. And everyone knows that you and James are not that kind of couple that leaves each other because the girl is expecting."

"You know too?" Jade asked, muffled.

"Yeah, I do." He responded, hugging her back.

"I, uh, now I have to go tell Cat, Andre, Robbie, Jo, Camille and whoever." Jade responded, pulling away and grabbing her purse as she headed out.

"Bye."

"Bye." Beck stared at the door for a moment before sitting back down to return to watching, _**TEEN WOLF**_.

**888**

Jade's sat in her car, mass-texting Cat, Andre, Robbie, Jo and Camille telling them to meet her at the Coffee Shop downtown in Los Angeles, Jet Brew. She put her phone down and started driving. She soon arrived at Jet Brew and spotted Jo and Camille taking a seat. Right behind her was Andre. "Hey." He said, catching up with her as she headed towards the table. It took minutes for Cat and Robbie to get there.

"So, um, why are we all here?" Jo asked as she and Camille watched their friends take a seat.

"Um, so I um, need to tell you guy's something."

"What is it?" Camille asked.

"Can we hurry this up? My grandma needs help with the internet...again." Robbie said. Jade just grabbed his phone and chucked it against the wall.

"No." She responded. Soon, Robbie left to go get a new phone and Andre had left because his crazy grandma called him again, thinking that someone was in the house. It was just Camille, Jo, Cat, and Jade now.

"So, what is this about?" Cat asked.

"You know how people make mistakes?" Jade asked, starting to give a whole lecture about her having a bun in the oven. "Well, some mistakes can be a blessing. I know, it's weird for me to say, it's just the h- never mind what I was saying right there..." She was about to continue but she was interrupted by Camille.

"Oh, my god, you're pregnant!" She said that with a grin on her face.

"Jade!" Jo silently shouted. "I call dibs on god mother!"

"No, I do!" Camille fought.

"Ponies are so pretty!" Cat said, barely paying attention. They just looked at her dumbfounded.

"She'll find out when the baby bump exposes itself." Jade figured. Camille and Jo just agreed. "But we have to keep it a secret."

"Wouldn't people eventually find out?"

"Yes, but I don't care." Jade answered. Soon, they all left. Jo, Jade, and Camille headed to Rocque Records and Cat headed to Tori's house.

**888**

"Hey, babe," Camille greeted Logan as the three girls walked into the recording studio. The guys were taking a break and fooling around.

"Hey." He said back with a smile, kissing her. Kendall and Jo sat down together as Jade and James went into another hall to talk.

"So, um, I talked to your mom today. I tried to get to her before Kendall's mom did, but I think that just before Jen called her, I got ahold of her instead. She is not disowning you or anything, but she is mad about us not being responsible."

"That's great. At least one parent is staying with us."

Jade chuckled as she returned his hug.

"Awe," They heard Kelly say right behind them. "You two are so cute together." She walked away and Jade and James just traded looks, laughing.

"So, um, Jo called dibs on godmother. She and Camille fought about it for a second until Cat just said "Ponies are pretty!" out of the blue. Andre and Robbie left to handle their grandmothers so I don't know if I'm gonna tell them and have them find out on their own."

"They're the ones that left so let them find out on their own."

"Good. So..."

"Let's go join the others." They joined hands and walked back into the rec room. Soon, the boys were singing and their girlfriends were cheering them on.

**888**

"Hey." Cat greeted her brunette friend, walking into the house of Tori Vega.

"Hey." She greeted the red-head happily. Walking towards the couch, Cat asked something.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm watching Celebrities Underwater. I can't believe James Lafferty **(A/N: May I note that **_**Celebrities Underwater**_** is a fictional show and James Lafferty did not actually go on that "show")** can hold his breath that long. Unless he's dead, then One Tree Hill is doomed." Tori commented. "Speaking of OTH, have you seen the latest episode? Haley's pregnant."

"Wanna know who else is pregnant? Jade." Cat slipped out. She gasped, covering her mouth. "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that."

"Jade is pregnant?"

"I guess so." Cat replied innocently. After Cat had left, Tori got on _The Slap _and started typing away.

_Tori Vega: Hello fellow followers, there has been some news. You know the Goth of Hollywood Arts, Jade West? She's pregnant and James Diamond of Big Time Rush is the big time father. Looks like another one of those huge rock stars got another teenager knocked up. Tootles see you guys tomorrow at school._

She finished typing and her mom, who was part of the news crew that caught all the BTR scandals, saw the post once her phone dinged. Tori had made a blog called _Big Time Baby Daddy_.

**888**

Jade had gone back to the apartment she shared with Heather and James went with her. They sat on the couch and while Heather was cooking, she remarked, "Don't do anything bad on that couch. The last time that happened, one of you got pregnant."

"Heather, shut up." Jade remarked. She was checking posts on the slap.

_Beck: I am not gay just because I watch a TV show about a teenage werewolf. Just to give you guys a heads up. _

_Cat: Ponies! _

_Andre: Apparently, the person my grandma thought was in the house WAS HER!_

_Robbie: Guys, one day, just know that you're going to be on the phone with your grandma, face-palming your forehead and saying "Grandma, you have to click the Internet icon TWO TIMES!" _

And last but not least, she got to Tori's that had a link to her blog. She noticed the title in the link. "I'm going to kill that bitch."

**A/N: Please don't review saying, "Please don't make Tori evil." Stories are all about making someone evil and if you that, I will torture you about it. So like I said, don't review that. And making one of the main characters evil is what gives a story some juice and entertainment. **

**And 3, 053 words later...**


End file.
